fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaz
'' '' "Nobody's ever going to catch me, because I'm not doing anything anymore. You've won. I'm going to drop you, then I'm going to leave, run away, and you'll never see me again. Take care of yourself, please—''"'' —''Kaz as he regards Jade during Death, the Princess, and the Brave, chapter 26 of Rise of the Dragon King ''Kaz is a character appearing in Skylanders: Darkest Hour (Arc). He is a Magic Elemental dragon, and is revealed to be evil in Chapter Eleven. SPOILER WARNING FOR SKYLANDERS: DARKEST HOUR (ARC). You have been warned! This page is examined by Numbuh 94/Undead Prowess commonly, and mistakes are fixed and proper information entrailed. Story Kaz was a normal dragon. He spent his young days playing with his sister and hiding away in his cave up in the mountains with his father, a Magic spell punk. But one day, Magic--and evil--dragon Ala, snatched him up and corrupted him. She implanted a bloodlust in him that has ceased to falter and even managed to convince him to assassinate his entire family. Years later, Ala took Kaz to Deu Sol, an evil, Life and Undead sub-element--part of the Negative Subelement, the most dangerous of all the subelements. Deu Sol recruited both Kaz and Ala on the spot. Kaz as a double agent and first class actor as well as an assassination expert, and Ala for her quick tongue in both battle and literal forms. In Skylanders: Rise of the Dragon King, Kaz falls for Jade (Skylanders Character). He also attempts to kill Chill, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, and manages to kill Scarlett (Skylanders Character) and Thor. Appearance Kaz's appearance is considered questionable, with how little he resembles being a spell punk. But he is. First Form Kaz has black hair that falls around lavender horns, as well as pinkish-red eyes. His underbelly scales are all bright red, and his main body color is indigo (INDIGO, NOT PURPLE/VIOLET). His wing membranes are violet, and he has a single claw that sticks off of his wing spine on either wing. His tail is long and slender, and has a red spearhead at the end of it similar to Spyro's. He is also notorious for having four inch-long claws, mentioned multiple times throughout the arc. Undead Form Kaz is killed by Hex, and returns in an Undead form. He has shadow-black scales, while his underbelly remains bright red. His lavender horns turn obsidian-black, shiny and everything. His hair also remains the same way as it was before. His wing membranes turn pitch-black, and his tail spreahead remains red. His eyes are also now bright, bloodred rather than having a pinkish tinge to them. His claws remain the same length, but are more of a shiny obsidian, like his horns. Trivia *Despite being a Spell-Punk/Dragon hybrid, the only thing to reference this is his hair, and possibly his strong magic. *He loves to kill, and it is mentioned that he has raped before killing his victims before. *Kaz's name comes from alakazam, a fake magic word. "Kaz" can be seen in it. Alakazam. *He bears a resemblance to Spyro (Skylanders Character). *He appears in almost every chapter after his first appearance in ''Mirror, Mirror.